Isabella: The White Wolf
by babyajiana82
Summary: 17 year old Bella moves back to La Push to her dad's house along with her two year old twin children to get away from an abusive step father who is from the Cocopah Res and is a coyote. Which of the pack will imprint on a 4 month pregnant Bella? How will her family and friends react when they find out about her past? Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Sam Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: 17 year old Bella moves back to La Push to her dad's house along with her two year old twin children to get away from an abusive step father who is from the Cocopah Res and is a coyote. Which of the pack will imprint on a 4 month pregnant Bella? How will her family and friends react when they find out about her past?**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Sam Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings, abuse, rape. Dominant Sam**

**A/N: Wolfs can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. Set in 2009.**

**Read and review please!**

_**Isabella: The White Wolf**_

**Chapter 1 Bella POV**

On my way back home to La Push to my dad, Charlie, who is the Chief of Police there on the small Quillette land in Washington. I never wanted to leave, but my mom, Renee, couldn't stand living the small town life anymore, so she took my eight year old self to sunny Phoenix, Az.

From there, things went downhill for me. Mom stopped being a mom to me and I had to stop being a child. I had to grow up real fast once we got there on our own.

Mom had never been off the reservation, other than Forks, Port Angeles and Seattle, so when we left the state and went somewhere sunny and new, she was like a kid locked in a candy store overnight and a college student coming from the world's strictest family that was let loose on her own.

She had got a job as a kindergarden teacher before we left Washington. Ironic, I know, but she loved her job.

I learned quickly that I was gonna have to cook our meals and keep the house clean. By nine years old, I had to take over paying the bills, constantly keep Renee from doing some of her more hair brained ideas and just all around keep us afloat down there by ourselves away from family.

When I was twelve, mom started going out all night, leaving me home alone and bringing those assholes home with her. I was lucky that even though I was scrawny at that age, I knew how to defend myself thanks to my cousin Jake and our best friends Quil Atera and Embry Call. When it came to rough housing and wrestling, they always treated me like another one of the guys.

So when her "friends" tried to get grabby with me, I put them in their place and they left me alone.

Again, I was lucky.

That luck changed two months after my fourteenth birthday when mom met a guy from the local Cocopah Reservation named Phil. He was also a Minor League Baseball player. At first he was nice or nicer than any of her other "friends", but it changed about two weeks after she first brought him home to meet me…

****Flashback****

"_Bella, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Phil. Phil, this is my daughter, Bella" mom introduced us._

_He was about 6'4", dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and a goatee. He had a light sandy color complexion that you sometimes find on Native Americans, unlike mom's dark Quillette skin tone. Overall he was of average looks._

_Phil looked at me with what I now know is lust and cunning. He was planning something from that very first meeting. _

_One weekend he was supposed to have an away game and mom had to go out of town for a teacher conference in California, so I was going to, as usual, stay at home alone. _

_After dinner and getting a shower, I walked into my room in nothing but a towel wrapped around me and I was distracted by drying my hair with another towel. Phil was behind my door and when I walked in; he slammed it and locked it._

_I jumped and turned to see him eye fucking me up and down. I knew it was no use screaming as we were there alone, so I just backed up and pleaded with him not to hurt me._

_I didn't get my wish…_

****End Flashback****

"Mommy? We hun-gy"

My two year old daughter proclaimed, bringing me out of my thoughts. Her brother nodding in agreement.

We were almost to Washington where I would stop and get them a Happy Meal before heading home. With that thought in mind, I got up carefully and got their diaper bag to get their animal crackers and Yoo-hoos to hold them over for now.

As they happily ate their snack, I let my mind wander to the thought of going home. To where no one knows what Phil has been doing to me for the past three years.

The fact that I am seventeen years old and the mother of two year old twins and am four months pregnant again, and the fact that I am a wolf shifter.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We will be arriving at Seattle International in approx. ten minutes. Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts to prepare for landing. Thank you for flying United Airlines."**

I get the kids trash dumped and get them ready to get off and on the road. Once off the plane, we head towards the bathroom to let them use it and change their pull-ups. I make sure to use it as well.

I also make sure that they are securely fastened in their wolf leashes. Adrianna has a jet black wolf leash and stuffed wolf and Adrian's leash and stuffed wolf is pure white.

This is the exact color of my wolf.

He is such a momma's boy, but I love them both to death.

We make our way to the luggage carousel and I grab our big suitcase and carry on.

I had my 2009 black and chrome Eddie Bauer Excursion, that's fully loaded and with dark tinted windows, delivered to the airport a few days ago. I had packed some of the kids and my clothes and their double stroller in it. The rest of our clothes, their toys and furniture will be delivered in two days to my dad's house.

We make our way outside and to the garage where the truck is parked. I get the kids situated into their car seats and the luggage in the back, before getting in and starting it. I let it warm up for about five minutes before heading out into the city.

"You guys want a Happy Meal from McDonald's?"

"YEAH!" they both scream.

I smirk to myself, already knowing the answer. My kids can eat.

I quickly locate one and pull up to the drive thru.

"_Welcome to McDonald's, can I take your order?"_

'Yes, can I have a 6 piece nugget Happy Meal for a boy; a cheeseburger Happy Meal for a girl, with no pickle; an extra regular order of 6 nuggets and an extra regular cheeseburger with no pickles; two double quarter pounders with cheese; a large Hi-C Orange and the Happy Meal drinks are both Hi-C Oranges as well.'

She repeated the order back to me…

"_Will that be all?"_

'Yes ma'am'

"_Your total is $23.67; please drive around to the first window."_

I drive around to the first window and hand her the $25.00 and she gives me my change. I then pull up to the next window and get the food and drinks.

I pull over into a parking spot and fix their food for them for easy reach. I put the extra burger and nuggets in the respective box, already unwrapped and ready to go. I dump the fries and nuggets out of their containers into the boxes.

I open their toys and assemble any pieces and put them in the boxes as well. I hand them their food and get their drinks poured into their large sippie cups and place them into the attached cup holder in their car seats.

I then fix my food out of the wrappers and put my drink in the cup holder in the middle console. I put the trash in the bag and put it down on the floor of the passenger seat.

I then cut on the sleep lights for them to see and turn the Sirius Satellite radio on the children's station.

I pull out and head onto the highway, ready to make the three hour drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: 17 year old Bella moves back to La Push to her dad's house along with her two year old twin children to get away from an abusive step father who is from the Cocopah Res and is a coyote. Which of the pack will imprint on a 4 month pregnant Bella? How will her family and friends react when they find out about her past?**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Sam Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings, abuse, rape. Dominant Sam**

**A/N: Wolfs can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. Set in 2009.**

**Read and review please!**

_**Isabella: The White Wolf**_

**Chapter 2 Sam POV**

Here I am waiting on the rest of the Elders to arrive at Charlie's house where we have our pack meetings at. Everyone's here except my dad, Josh, and the twin's dad, Kevin. Speaking of the twins, they are on patrol around our lands, so they are not here either.

I still remember when we made Charlie Swan, who is the Chief of Police here in La Push, an honorary Elder due to the fact that he saw Paul and Jake phase and fight one day and because he has been a friend and loyal member of this community, we saw fit to honor him this way.

It also helps that he has one of the biggest houses here, with five bedrooms and three baths, so because of that, we have our meetings here. He also has a huge living room with enough seats to accommodate everyone and kitchen as well. That kitchen was because his daughter, Bella, loved to cook when she came here when she was younger and from the memories of Jake, Quil, and Embry, she is an awesome cook.

I wish she was here and could teach these imprints how to cook. Jared's Kim, Paul's Rachel, and Embry's Emily can't cook to save their lives. Emily can bake muffins, but that's it. Right now, we have to depend on the mom's to feed us. Sue Clearwater, Kay Call, Joy Atera, and my mom, Alison, all take pity on us and cook when we get together.

After the meeting tonight, we are going to have a bonfire out back. I can hear my dad and the twin's dad coming up the driveway now, so we can get started.

As they walk through the door and settle down, I start the pack meeting part of tonight.

"Okay, we need to go over the patrol schedule and I need to inform everyone on the phone call that I received earlier."

I go over the schedule of patrols for the next 20 minutes.

"Okay, now that that is taken care of, I need to tell everyone about the phone call that I got right before coming here tonight. The call was from Dr. Cullen…"

"WHAT!?"

"What the Hell those _leeches_ want!?"

"Please tell us they're leaving!?"

I held up my hand to stop the onslaught of questions and insults being shouted across the room. The bad thing about it is the loudest and ugliest insults and questions were **NOT** coming from my pack.

I just shake my head at these so called "adults" and continue to wait until the noise level died down. I clear my throat and continue relaying the phone call so we can eat.

"As I was saying, Dr. Cullen…", I pause to make sure they don't start up again, "called to give us a heads up about some human drinking nomads that the psychic pixie sees coming through that are up to no good in about two weeks. So when we get closer to that time, I will be stepping up patrols. They promise to keep us updated and informed if anything changes. Now that's all I have, if no one else has anything else to add? No? Let's Eat!"

Everyone gets up and heads out back to the area where the logs and chairs are set up with the tables of food already waiting for everyone.

The women and human men get their food first as usual and then the pack follows.

"Kevin, I put two plates each in the oven for you to take home for the twins when they get off patrol" my mom tells the twins dad. They all look out for them three since his wife and their mom died last year in a car accident. It's the same with Billy and Charlie since Bella hasn't been here in a couple of years to take care of them two.

Once everyone got their food and settled down to eat, we all started to talk among one another. Someone turned on the stereo and we really started letting loose and having fun. So much so that no one heard the car pull up, doors open and close or sense someone at the door watching us cut loose.

I was talking to Jared and Paul when we heard Jake complain about missing his cousin, Bells, and her five cheese lasagna and double fudge chocolate chip cookie bars. Then we heard a sweet sounding voice coming from the deck…

"Aww, Jakey, is that all you miss about me? My cooking? I'm hurt."

As one, we all looked up towards the voice and the music, chatter and laughing, all stops abruptly.

Everyone seems to be in shock.

Charlie was the first to recover as he stood up and took a hesitant step towards the woman on his back deck.

"Bells?" he whispered, as if he were to talk any louder, she would disappear.

The woman gave a small wave and a half smile and said, "Hi Daddy."

Charlie then half walked, half ran to her and pulled her into a big hug. This action seemed to thaw everyone else out as I heard murmurs and saw Jake, Quil, and Embry make their way towards the father/daughter duo that was hugging and having what looked like a tearful reunion.

I could also see that Billy was slowly making his way to them as well.

During this time, I quietly observed the beautiful new comer.

She stood at what looked like 6'0", was a small swimmers build, had a beautiful heart shaped face that was covered in bruises that made me growl and earned me looks from the wolves and those close by. But I ignored them and continued looking over the beauty.

She had long waist length chestnut hair with a slight curl to it at the end, and the most beautiful light almond skin tone, showing her part Quillette heritage. Her skin seemed to glow and her toned body was accentuated by a green summer dress that had white roses along the bottom half. The top half had a green ribbon under the bust with what looked like thin spaghetti straps under her jean half jacket. She had on green flip flops with white roses on top.

I could also see faint bruising on her legs as well. I wonder what happened to her.

As I was wondering this, she opened her beautiful light chocolate brown eyes and looked directly at me into mine and the rest of the world ceased to exist except for the two of us. Everything I loved was no longer a priority, every tie to the world, my parents, my little brother, Embry, the pack, my tribe, everything and nothing else mattered but the beauty in front of me.

_**SHIT!**_

I just imprinted on the Chief of Police's daughter, the Chief of the tribe's niece and our rightful Alpha's cousin!

"Mommy! I want to go for a…"

I was brought out of my inner rant and dreams by the sound of a little girl no older than two or three running out the door and yelling, only to come to a complete stop when she saw everyone outside. I noticed a little boy about the same age come out behind her.

"…run!?" Please mommy!?"

She was looking at my imprint while saying this.

_**Wait!**_

_**My imprint is a mom!?**_

For the second time tonight, everyone is stunned into silence.

She untangles herself from Charlie and walks up to the porch steps to the kids.

"Go get your jackets on and we can go for a quick run. I will shield you, but it's still cold. Stay up here until I get back. Okay?"

"O-tay mommy" they say together and run into the house while Bella walks around the side of the house.

No one has spoken or moved yet as we are all trying to process the fact that she has two children that apparently no one knew about.

I am brought out of my musings about the children by what seems like everyone sucking in a shocked breath at once. I look to see what they were shocked about now and see coming around the side of the house where Bella went, a massive and I mean bigger than me massive, snow white wolf with the most piercing violet eyes I have ever seen.

You can feel the ground shake and see the power radiating from this wolf.

I start panicking about my imprints safety as she hasn't come back yet, but I have the presence of mind to motion to the pack to get in front of the humans to protect them as we do not know who this is.

I hear several cries of "NO!" as the kids come running out the back door just as the massive wolf reaches the deck stairs.

He turns his massive head towards us and growls as several people try to get the kids out of harm's way.

They stop in their tracks as the kids run towards the wolf squealing, "MOMMY!"

You can almost literally hear jaws drop and eyes bug out of everyone's head at this and as the wolf, or Bella apparently, gently lowers herself down low enough so that they can climb on her back using the deck stairs as leverage.

Once on, they got comfortable and we all got a third shock of the night.

A blue shimmering ball seemed to cover the children, protecting them. I guess this is what she meant by shielding them. It was a clear blue, but so powerful, that it seemed to cackle with energy. I could also tell that even the humans could see it surround the children.

Slowly, she got up and started walking towards the tree line. She stopped once she got to me as I was standing half way to the forest edge in front of my parents and bent her massive head down to my face and sniffed/chuffed and gave me a lick on my face that earned giggles from the two little ones on her back.

Her violet eyes seemed to glow as she looked at me and before she turned around to loop off, I could have sworn I heard her in my head say…

_**MINE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: 17 year old Bella moves back to La Push to her dad's house along with her two year old twin children to get away from an abusive step father who is from the Cocopah Res and is a coyote. Which of the pack will imprint on a 4 month pregnant Bella? How will her family and friends react when they find out about her past?**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Sam Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings, abuse, rape. Dominant/Possessive Sam**

**A/N: Wolfs can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. Set in 2009.**

**Read and review please!**

_**Isabella: The White Wolf**_

**Chapter 3 Jacob POV**

'Oh. My. God! What the FUCK?!'

Is what I thought when my older cousin, Bells, came around the side of the house as a MASSIVE, pure white wolf with piercing violet eyes.

I never knew that girls could shift…ever!

I wonder why she shifted, when she was not around leeches in Arizona, as far as I know of. And also, if girls can shift, why haven't Leah and Rach done so? I'll have to ask my dad if he knows why, 'cause it looks like Sam is just as baffled as the rest of us.

I also can't believe that my cousin is a mom!

A MOM!

How is it that we did not know about that?!

And I want to know who I have to kill. I saw all those bruises on her face and body before she phased.

The questions are just adding up that I need answers to.

I am just glad to have her back here.

**Billy POV**

I can't believe it!

All this time and it was my own niece that the legend was talking about!

I am so proud right now!

I better get everyone inside, as I know that they are going to bombard me with questions when they come out of their shock.

I clear my throat and bring their attention to me.

"Let's get the rest of the food put away and head back into the house. When Bella gets back, I will explain how she is able to shift, as I am sure you are all wondering about that."

I say with a pointed look toward Old Quil and Harry, as they should also know the answers, as Old Quil is the tribes Shaman and Harry is the Keeper of the Legends.

I see the look on both of their faces, as they too realize what is going on, and they both suck in a breath at the significance of this new discovery.

We made our way, with the food in tow, into Charlie's house.

One look at my best friend and ex brother-n-law, and I can tell that he is still in shock.

I roll myself over to him sitting in his recliner in the living room, as everyone else takes a seat to wait on Bella to get back.

"You alright there, Old Man?"

I ask, as he just looks off in space.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm okay, I guess. Just a lot to take in at one time, ya know?"

He utters offhandedly, looking like he is still spaced out.

I pat his shoulder in comfort.

"It'll be okay, Charlie. We will get through this as a family, as a tribe."

I tell him, and hear the others mummer their agreement.

"Well, I'm just glad that I don't have to keep this part of myself a secret from Bells! That would have sucked!"

Jacob exclaimed and Quil and Embry agreed.

"Actually, she would have found out anyway."

We all turned to Sam as he said this.

"Why is that, son?"

Josh Uley, Sam's father asked, as he held Alison, Sam's mother, in his lap.

"Because, earlier we imprinted on each other."

He said matter-of-factly.

There was a beat of silence, then,

"WHAT?!"

Was yelled from pretty much everyone in the room.

Although, mine, Charlie's, Jake's, Quil's and Embry's were the loudest.

"Dude! You imprinted on the Chief of Police's _daughter_, the Chief of the tribe's _niece _and our rightful Alpha's _cousin_?! HAHAHAHA! Nice knowing ya, buddy!"

Jared laughs out.

Hm.

This is gonna be a long night.

**Charlie POV**

'Bells'

'My Baby Bells'

'She is here.'

'She is a mother.'

'She is a wolf.'

'What the FUCK?!'

I think to myself as we are sitting in my living room waiting for her and her ch…children, to get back.

I can't believe that I am saying that.

My seventeen year old BABY, has two babies of her own.

And I knew nothing about it.

I missed her being too frightened to tell me that she was pregnant, something every father goes through.

I missed being able to yell at her for being so irresponsible.

I missed taking care of her when she dealt with her morning sickness. 'Cause if she was anything like Renee was when she was carrying Bells, then she had to have been sick every day.

I missed going to doctor appointments with her and being there for the delivery of my first grandbabies and just being there for those two precious little ones for the first two years of their lives.

I hear Billy talking to me and I answer him absentmindedly, as I am lost in my thoughts.

I am brought out of my thoughts when we hear Sam say that he had imprinted…IMPRINTED! on my baby and she on him as well.

"WHAT?!"

Many of us shout out when we hear that.

It's not that I have anything against Sam, he is a good man, but I just got Bells back and I know how the imprinted couples are together. And I tell him that.

"Well that's good, Daddy. I really would hate to find out that you have a problem with my mate."

Bells state as she enters with the two little ones on each hip. Them looking around at us, while playing with her long hair.

She comes over and sits down next to me on the other side, in the only other recliner.

"Okay, Bells."

I say when she gets the kids situated on her lap.

"You want to introduce us to this beautiful little girl and this handsome little fella you got there?"

The three of them giggle and Bella clears her throat.

"Well, Daddy, this beautiful little girl here is my two year old daughter Adrianna Belle Swan, and this handsome little fella is her twin, Adrian Charles Swan. Children, this is your grandpa Charlie, my daddy. Say hi to him."

"Hi, Gwampa!"

They both yelled together and was so cute that we all chuckled.

"And the man on the other side of Grandpa, is our Uncle Billy. He is Grandma Renee's big brother."

Bells explained to them.

"Hi, Unca Biwwy!"

That got another round of laughter at the way they pronounced Billy's name.

"Mommy!"

Adrianna was patting Bella's arm, trying to get her attention, and I wasn't the only one to notice the wince that Bella tried to hide at the touch, judging by the fierce looks upon EVERYONE'S face at the thought of someone hurting her, especially Sam, Jake, and the rest of the wolves.

"Yes, Anna?"

She asked.

"I wan' Sammy!"

She squealed.

"Yea! I wan' Woof!"

Adrian yelled out too.

The rest of us just looked on in bewilderment, not knowing who or what 'Sammy' and 'Woof', was.

"Okay. I'll get them. You two sit here on Grandpa and Uncle Billy's lap and behave 'til I come back."

She said, as she put Adrianna in my lap and Adrian in Billy's. She then picked up her keys off the table by the door and walked outside.

"Unca Biwwy, aw you aww Quiwted too, wike Gwama?"

Adrian asks, as he looks around at everyone.

Everybody looked around at each other, trying to figure out what he was asking.

"What do you mean, Little One?"

Billy ask the question, bewildered.

"Mommy said we awe onwy a fouwth Quiwted and hawf Copa **(A/N: Cocopa)**."

Adrianna stated, while playing with her shoulder length hair, that is the same shade as Bella's.

"Oh! You mean Quileute! Yes, we all are Quileute, except your Grandpa here. He is white. What do you mean, you are 'half Copa'?"

Billy asks.

"Daddy is Copa, so that makes us hawf, Mommy says. But Ad and me, we don't wike daddy."

Adrianna says and Adrian nods his head in agreement.

"Why don't you like your daddy?"

I ask my grandchildren.

Wow, it's gonna take me a minute to come to terms with that fact. Grandchildren.

"'Cause he aways huwt Mommy!"

Adrianna said.

"An' we don't wikes when Mommy huwts and is sad."

Adrian finished for her.

You can feel the tension in the room at this revelation. But before anyone can comment, Bella walks in with her arms full and with a large suitcase that Paul helps her with, as he was right there. She thanks him and then comes over and hands the kids a couple of stuffed wolves.

"SAMMY!"

Adrianna squealed as she snatched the jet black stuffed wolf, with brown eyes, out of Bella's hand.

I, along with several others, chance a look at Sam, and see that he is blushing up a storm.

We couldn't help but chuckle at him. I wonder what the story is behind that wolf and her picking that name for it.

"WOOF!"

Adrian yells happily, as Bella gives him a pure white wolf with vibrant purple eyes. It is not hard to see that it was Bella in wolf form.

"Okay, how about everybody goes around the room and introduce themselves to me and the kids, as it has been three years since I have seen any of you and most of you boys don't look the same and I am assuming that has to do with being in the pack. And I also need someone to tell me why I was able to shift when I am obviously a female, when Rach and Le-Le did not. And also, why I felt drawn to these lands again?"

Bella states.

We all look to Billy as he knows the answers to these questions after everyone had introduced themselves to Bella and the children.

I want to know who has been hurting my baby, as we all can see the bruises that are scattered about her face and body, more so now in the light of the living room. Also, we see why she winced when Adrianna patted Bella's arm. She had taken her jacket off and there was a blood soak bandage on her forearm and even more bruises littering it.

I looked up and met Sam's and Jake's stony, murderous eyes and shared a silent nod of communication.

We would find out who did this and they would pay dearly.

I might be going into early retirement when I find out who did this to my baby girl.

Justice System, be damned.

**A/N: I mean no offence to Native Americans, (especially to the Cocopa people), as I am part Cherokee myself. But I had to have Phil a bad guy and a shifter, so I looked up tribes in the Arizona area and the Cocopah's were perfect with the Coyote in both ways.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: 17 year old Bella moves back to La Push to her dad's house along with her two year old twin children to get away from an abusive step father who is from the Cocopah Res and is a coyote. Which of the pack will imprint on a 4 month pregnant Bella? How will her family and friends react when they find out about her past?**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Sam Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings, abuse, rape. Dominant/Possessive Sam**

**A/N: Wolfs can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. Set in 2009.**

**Read and review please!**

_**Isabella: The White Wolf**_

**Chapter 4 Bella POV**

"Ah Ahh Ah Nooo!"

The twins both started screaming and crying out of nowhere.

They both started to throw their heads back into Daddy and Uncle Billy as well.

We were waiting as Uncle Billy was gathering his thoughts about the reason why I was able to phase and not the other girls from the blood lines and why I was so drawn to come back here (not that it was a hardship or anything).

I just turned my head from where I was laying back, resting from the beating that I had gotten that morning and all of the traveling, and just looked at them, as Daddy and Uncle Billy tried in vain to calm them down and see what was wrong with them.

I just rubbed my face with my hand, tiredly.

They just got louder and started kicking and trying to get down.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!"

They were screaming for me.

Everyone was watching them, trying to figure out what was wrong.

I knew what was wrong.

I just did not want to deal with it right now.

"Hey, hey! Calm down. You're okay. What's wrong?"

Daddy and Uncle Billy were cooing to them, but they just got louder and fought harder to get down and to me.

"Bella, do you know what is wrong with them, or what they want?"

Daddy asked me.

"Yes, I do. I just really don't want to deal with it right now. But I guess that I don't have a choice right now."

I huffed out at him as my phone rang.

'_**DO NOT ANSWER! DO NOT ANSWER!'**_

My personal ring tone for _him_ blasted out of my phone, causing the twins to get even more hysterical.

"Mmmm!"

I moaned out again and rubbed my face again, just as the phone stopped ringing.

"Bella?"

Daddy asked again, sounding very worried.

"Hand them over."

I said to daddy and Uncle Billy.

Daddy got up and handed me Anna and Sam got Adrian from Uncle Billy and brought him to me.

Sam went and got his chair and brought it by my recliner and sat next to me.

I did not miss the looks that my daddy and Uncle gave him for that move. I guess that I will have to have a talk with them later.

I settled Adrianna across my lower stomach and settled Adrian behind her across my lap.

As they got settled and calmed down, I knew to put up the sound proof shield around them, as I knew that _he_ would call back.

I had just gotten the shield in place around them and my phone rang again.

'_**DO NOT ANSWER! DO NOT ANSWER!'**_

I groaned and hit the _'call'_ button, then put it on speaker so that I could have both hands free to deal with the kids. Also, most of the room would hear both sides of the conversation anyway.

I was glad that Sam had moved to sit next to me, so that we could keep each other calm during this phone call.

"What?"

I asked the asshole on the other end.

'_Don't you fuckin' what me, you stupid bitch! Where the fuck are you and my Goddamn kids at?!'_

Phil yelled into the phone.

I heard shocked intakes of breaths and several growls.

Sam started shaking next to me and I just rolled my eyes and rubbed his hand to calm him down.

"First of all, they are my kids. You don't do shit for them. I do everything and pay everything. You don't even watch them when I need you to. The guys or their wives watch them. Second of all…"

I raised my voice when he was about to interrupt me.

"Second of all, where we are is none of your business."

'_Bitch, you better bring your ass back here and bring my fuckin' kids back, or I will take you to court and take them from you. You also know what I will do to you the next time that I see you. You thought the beating I gave you this morning was bad? You haven't seen anything yet. Keep playin' with me and see what I do to you!"_

He snarled at me and several of the wolves had to move out of the way of the humans in the room as they phased right there in the house from the anger.

Sam included.

I just chuckled at him.

I saw several people look at me like I was crazy for laughing at Phil threatening me.

I am so used to it.

I also see the women tearing up and their men looking murderous.

It is so good to be home where people actually care about me.

Unlike my bitch of a mother.

I honestly do not know how she came from the same parents that Uncle Billy came from. They are the total opposite of each other and from what I could remember of my Grandparents.

"You keep proving just how stupid you really are, Phil. You go ahead and take me to court for them and see what happens. I would like to see how you explain about them being your kids. Explain how, for the last three years, almost daily, you beat the shit out of me and/or raped me."

I paused as I heard loud growls and snarls and muffled cries from the women. I chanced a look at my daddy and started to worry about his health, as he was turning purple with rage and the vein in his forehead and neck was throbbing so hard, it looked as if it would burst.

'_I did not beat you, I disciplined you. And I did not fuckin' rape your ass. We fucked. You are way better in bed than your mom and I got hooked. I'm a man! So sue me!'_

He replied and I just snorted and shook my head, disgusted at what he just said.

"Like I said, you go right ahead. I have the pictures of the cuts and bruises and broken bones that you caused. And you abused me, you did not discipline me. You punched and slapped and also used belts and extension cords. You also did not have permission from my Daddy to discipline me. All of the men of Mom's tribe have permission to spank me, but only a handful have permission to beat me with an object and two more just got added to that list today. But you Phil, are **NOT** on that list."

I said as I was looking at the two that just got added to the list.

My Sam and his dad, Joshua.

It was automatic from the imprint. As soon as Sam imprinted on me (and me on him), he became my second disciplinarian behind my daddy, as I am not eighteen yet. Now when I turn eighteen, Sam will become my primary disciplinarian and Daddy will become second on that list. And Joshua is on that list as Sam's father.

Before today, besides Daddy, the only others in the tribe or anywhere that was allowed to beat me with an object was the Elders. Uncle Billy, Uncle Harry, Aunt Sue and Old Quil and also Jacob. All the other men and the women were only allowed to use their hands to spank me, then they would send me to Daddy and he would beat me with the belt for getting into trouble.

"I may not be able to prove the rapes, but you would still go to prison, as I was fourteen years old at the time of the first rape, which resulted in the twins. How are you going to get out of that? You were twenty seven years old at the time, dumbass."

I snarled out at him

He was pissing me the fuck off.

'_We…well, just get your fuckin' asses back here or else!'_

He spluttered out and hung up.

I also hung up and took several deep calming breaths.

Jake stood up and went somewhere and grabbed some cutoffs for him and the others that had phased and shredded their clothes.

They filed out and phased back to get dressed.

When they came back in, I saw that besides the obvious of Sam and Jake, the other three that had phased were Paul, Embry and Quil. Only Seth and Jerrod did not phase. They were both close to it, but they held on.

I understand Embry and Quil, as we grew up together as best friends. I guess Paul phased because I am the Alpha's mate and was hurt.

I do not know.

Since the kids were calmed down, I decided to release the shield and also thought to call Stuwart, Phil's Alpha.

I dialed the number and put it on speaker for the kids to hear them.

They love their Uncles and Aunts.

_**Ring Ring**_

'_Hey, Baby! We miss you all around here! How is everything going with the move?'_

Stu asked as he picked up the phone. I felt Sam tense again when Stu called me 'Baby'. He has nothing to worry about. Stu is like my big brother, along with the rest of his pack.

Their imprints are like my sisters as well.

"Everything is fine, Stu. We got here earlier. I just had an unpleasant conversation with Phil though,"

I replied as the kids perked up at the mention of Stu's name.

"Hey Unca Thu!"

The twins screamed, excited.

He chuckled.

'_Hey, Little Ones! We miss ya'll here and we love ya's.'_

He told them.

'_Baby, what did Phil say or do this time?'_

Stu asked me.

"He said that he was going to take them from me in court if we did not come back to him."

I revealed to him.

'_Ha! That idiot! If he goes to court, he is going to prison for a very long time from the abuse to you, not to mention the rapes.'_

He said and I could tell that he was shaking his head at Phil's stupidity.

I could also hear the others in the background, talking and laughing.

"I know, I told him that and he said that the beatings were him 'disciplining me' and that he did not rape me, he had sex with me and got addicted, cause apparently, I am better in bed than Renee. Can't you do something more about him, Stu. Like, I don't know, Alpha order him or something?"

I asked, and heard the shocked intakes of breath again from those around me.

I hope that they did not think that they were the only shifters in America. There are shifting tribes all over the country.

'_Umm…Bella…I have been meaning to tell you something for a while now…'_

He trailed off, probably not wanting to tell me now either.

"What is it, Stuwart?"

I asked him, dreading his answer, as it must be bad for him not to want to tell me.

'_Umm…I can't Alpha Order him, Baby.'_

He stuttered out.

I was shocked.

Why can't he?

He was his Alpha after all.

I voiced my question.

"Why not, Stu? You are his Alpha."

'_I can't Alpha Order him, because he has gone rouge. He is no longer a part of my pack. I have no power over him anymore. I am so sorry, Baby. I meant to tell y…'_

I cut off his ramblings, not being able to deal with what I had just learned.

"Here, talk to the twins. I need to step out."

I told him and got up out of the recliner and set them down in the chair.

I gave them the phone and walked to the front porch to think.

I could still hear what was going on in the house and the kid's conversation.

I cannot believe Phil went rouge. Who is going to protect us from his more violent side now?

I don't know what to do.

I don't want to bring my family into this mess.

I know that Sam and Jake and their pack will protect me, but Phil is lethal and I do not want them getting hurt trying to protect me.

"…GOVNAR!"

I heard Adrianna yell, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I got up off the porch steps and went inside.

"Adrianna Belle! Who taught you that?"

I asked her sternly, as I walked towards them in the chair.

I could hear snickers in the background of the phone, so I knew that it was one of them.

My guess would be Dylan and was proven right when Anna answered me.

"Unca Dywan said it, Mommy!"

She said, giving me her puppy dog eyes to get out of trouble, not that it would work…this time.

'_Dylan! You got that baby in trouble! Teaching her bad words!'_

Stu yelled in the background.

"_**SORRY, BABY BELLS!"**_

Dylan yelled into the phone to me.

I just shook my head and pulled Anna up off of the chair, gave her a pop on her behind and put her in the corner next to the chair for two minutes.

"Anyway, I don't know what to do, Stu. But I will not think about it right now. What are you all doing? I can hear everyone in the background."

I said as I picked Adrian up and sat him, straddling my lap and sat down.

'_Nothing much, just trying to follow your recipes to cook all this food for the Super Bowl Party. Why did ya have to leave this weekend? You know that you are our cook, as none of us can cook!'_

He asked, rhetorically, as he knew why I had to leave when I did and now with the new knowledge about Phil, I am very glad that I did.

I shook my head. They are hopeless in the kitchen.

"You all will be alright. All you have to do is follow the recipes that I gave you."

I said, playing with Adrian's ear.

'_Hmm. Every one said that you need to come back for a day before the weekend and cook this food for us! At the very least, make us some of your homemade chocolate and send it to us! PLEASE, BABY?!'_

He cried out.

"FINE! FINE! Stop begging!"

I do not realize it at the time of agreeing, that by doing so, my life just got put into severe danger.

**A/N: Translation: 'GOVNAR' is Croatian for 'Shithead'.**


End file.
